Lios De Una Confesion
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: Resumen: mientras natsu sostenía una discusión con gray revela sin querer que está enamorado de erza, erza se entera, lo que natsu no sabe es que erza siente lo mismo por él. Una historia algo divertida en la cual ambos dejaran sus sentimientos claros


Lios De Una Confesión

Resumen: mientras natsu sostenía una discusión con gray revela sin querer que está enamorado de erza, erza se entera, lo que natsu no sabe es que erza siente lo mismo por él. Una historia algo divertida en la cual ambos dejaran sus sentimientos claros

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Fairy Tail, todos los personajes son propiedad y de la autoría de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Notas del autor: Saludes colegas lectores y escritores, me presento soy Legionario Eterno, este es mi debut en el Fandom de Fairy Tail, y para ello traigo un one shot de mi pareja Crack favorita NATZU X ERZA. Disfrútenla.**

 **CIUDAD DE MAGNOLIA**

 **GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL**

Este es el gremio de fairy tail, el gremio más reconocido y famoso del continente hogar de los magos más poderosos de la época.

 ** _-¡PUÑO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO!-_**

 ** _-ICE MAKE, MACHINEGUN-_**

 _*insertar música de pelea de fairy tail*_

Como era cosa de todos los días gray y Natsu estaban en una de sus batallas campales como es de costumbre, el motivo de la pelea no era por insultos o por un desacuerdo…. Era algo más… ¿ridículo?

-CIERRA LA BOCA GRAY, TU LE DICES ALGO Y YO TE HARE TRISAS- grito Natsu saliendo disparado hacia donde esta gray.

Gray estaba al otro lado del comedor en posición de pelea esperando a Natsu -¿eh? Oblígame a hacerlo salamandra de desierto-

Natsu se lanzó con fuerza hacia su rival con ambos puños en llamas, gray al verlo venir giro sobre su propio centro de gravedad, tomo a Natsu de las manos y lo tiro al suelo. Lentamente el cuerpo de Natsu se cubrió de hielo hasta no dejar nada más que su cabeza de fuera mientras el muy molesto lanzaba fuego por su boca.

-déjame ir… oe, gray no estoy bromeando, sueltameeee-

-oie… Natsu- gray lo miro sombríamente mientras se acercó a la oreja de su rival -erza… te gusssstaaaaa~-

 ** _*crack*_**

-¿ara, ara, que sucede aquí?- mirajane pregunto a lucy quien estaba mirando con ocio la campal pelea.

-lo mismo de siempre, gray y Natsu dándose una paliza- respondió muy tediosa lucy.

 ** _-¡ALA CARMESI DEL DRAGON DE FUEGOOOOOO!-_** grito eufóricamente Natsu mientras mando a gray hasta el techo del castillo del gremio.

A lo lejos podías ver a juvia preocupada corriendo a ver a su malherido y noqueado gray sama.

-POR ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE NO ME GUSTA ERZAAAAAAAA- grito eufórico Natsu mientras una aura de dragón parecida a igneel salía de él.

-¿eh?-

-¿ara?-

Quedaron atónitas lucy y mirajane mientras happy dejo de morder su pescado producto del shock.

-oigan, ¿escucharon eso?-

-si, a Natsu le gusta erza-

-¿cómo lo tomara ella?-

-…no lo creo, erza no saldría con un tipo como el-

Murmuraban varios miembros del gremio, algunos reían y pensaban que era broma, otros solo ignoraban y algunos se lo tomaban en serio.

Pero los ánimos se calmaron… no, se volvieron frio puro, mas frio que el mismísimo gray… todo se detuvo cuando ella llego ahí.

-¿NANIIIII? ¡DEJEN DE HABLAR IDIOTESES SI ME GUSTA O NO ERZA, NO ES PROBLEMA DE USTEDEES!-

-N-Natsu…- una voz familiar capto su atención. Natsu nervioso giro su cabeza lentamente como si fuera un reloj cucú.

-¡esto es malo… erza está aquí!- grito despavorido happy, causando que casi todo el mundo desapareciera del comedor del gremio.

-Natsu… ¿que yo que?- tartamudeo erza con la mirada escondida mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, cualquiera diría que estaba muy pero muy enojada.

-erza… N-no es lo que parece puedo explicarlo-

-Natsu… b-b-b-¡BAKAAAA!-

Erza grito con su cara súper sonrojada y con algunas lagrimillas y salió disparada del lugar dejando a todos blancos, hasta al mismísimo Natsu.

-erza es tsundere- dijo happy con gracia.

-¡URUSAI NEKO CHAN!- grito sobre exaltada lucy dejándolo súper asustado y este se refugió debajo del vestido de mirajane.

 **CASA DE ERZA… UNAS HORAS DESPUES**

Erza estaba en su baño sumergida en la bañera meditando lo que logro escuchar en el gremio… puede que haya entendido mal, alguna confusión, si… eso debe ser. Pero, qué tal si no fue una confusión, y si de verdad a Natsu le gusta erza… ¿será cierto?

-cálmate erza escarlet, no hay manera alguna de que eso suceda- erza estaba en posición fetal con su cara roja por el rubor, su corazón latía rápidamente al tan solo recordar a Natsu.

 _-¡SI ME GUSTA O NO ERZA, NO ES PROBLEMA DE USTEDES!-_

Las palabras de Natsu circulaban en la cabeza de la pelirroja, esta era la única vez que se sentía así respecto a un hombre.

-pero a mí me gusta natsu, ¿será que por fin se dio cuenta?- erza puso sus manos en su bien armado busto mientras sentía cuan duro su pecho latía, ella debía confirmar esto, tenía que salir de la duda de una vez por todas para descubrir si lo que natsu dijo era cierto.

Lo verdad es que a erza desde hace un tiempo le empezó a gustar natsu, ella pudo confirmar eso cuando terminaron la misión de la torre del cielo y la derrota de jerall, cuando despertó y vio que natsu la había rescatado de la lacrima se sintió conmovida y entonces erza se enamoró de él.

Sin embargo a erza aun no le quedaba claro si natsu sentía lo mismo.

 **CASA DE LUCY**

-déjame ver si entendí bien… ¿entonces te gusta erza?-

-si-

-¿desde que la conocimos?-

-Más o menos… es complicado-

-¿Por qué no le pides que se casen?-

-¡COMO SI PUDIERA!-

En casa de lucy estaban gray, Natsu, lucy y happy, discutiendo lo sucedido. Los hechos eran que a Natsu siempre le gusto erza pero lo oculto muy bien, como dragonslayer él no podía dejar que sus sentimientos nublaran su juicio, ya tenía problemas al controlarse cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con igneel, por lo cual todo este tiempo decidió callar e ignorar a sus sentimientos.

-tch, ciertamente eres un desastre, tienes el poder de derrumbar lo que sea y acabar con tipos poderosos, pero eres un miedosito para tratar con las chicas… pobre cosita fea-

Gray provoco descaradamente a Natsu, cada palabra era como arpones de hielo que herían a Natsu donde más dolía, el orgullo.

-¿NANDATO? ¿QUIERES PELEA PALETITA?- Natsu emano fuego de sus puños mientras encaraba a gray.

-ORA, VENGA QUE TE VOY A CONGELAR HASTA LOS PELOS- respondió gray con frio emanando de su ser.

-AYE SIIIIRE- interrumpió happy como de costumbre ignorando la situación.

 ***BAAAAM***

Ambos recibieron tremendo coscorrón y quedaron en el suelo con media alma de fuera, el motivo de tal brutal golpe, era virgo quien había sido invocada por lucy mientras tenía varias venitas inflamadas en su cara.

-ya cálmense los dos ustedes estamos hablando de algo serio-

-¿Es hora de mi castigo Hime sama?-

-¡TE DIJE QUE HOY NO!- lucy devolvió a virgo al mundo espiritual nuevamente. -como sea, natsu debes hacer algo al respecto, porque no solo se lo dices, estamos hablando de erza así que no creo que…..-

 ***silencio incomodo salvaje aparece***

Bueno, estaban hablando de erza… erza escarlet… erza también conocida como titania… enserio no sonaba muy fácil que digamos.

-seguramente dejara a Natsu en la friendzone- añadió contento happy

-COMO PUEDES SIQUIERA PENSAR ESO HAPPY, PENSE QUE ERAMOS COMPAÑEORS- Natsu le reclamo a happy hecho un mar de lágrimas así a lo estilo chibi.

-no me ayudaste mucho con lo de charle que yo recuerde- los ojos de happy estaban blancos y tenebrosos.

Natsu tomo un gran respiro se calmó y recobro la compostura -eh decidido, se lo diré hoy mismo-

-¿KEH?- el trio quedo pasmado

-a esta hora erza debe estar comiendo su pastel de fresas, es su favorito… iré a hablar con ella- dicho y hecho Natsu salió del cuarto de lucy decidido de vuelta al gremio, mientras lucy miraba con preocupación y esperaba que todo terminara bien entre Natsu y su compañero de misiones.

-ne happy, que te parece "aquí yace Natsu dragneel el más poderoso y estúpido dragonsalyer de fairy tail"-

-no está mal pero no creo que a natsu le guste mucho la idea-

-como si eso le importara jajaja ya estará muerto-

-¡gray tienes razón! ¡Eres un genio!-

-¡USTEDES DOS SON DE LO PEOR!- grito lucy impactada al ver la maldad con la que happy y gray organizaban lo que podría ser la futura tumba de natsu.

 **GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL**

Natsu llego al gremio decidido o como el mismo diría, encendido, busco a erza por todos lados pero extrañamente no estaba ahí, y le pregunto a varios de los miembros pero nadie la había visto desde en la mañana que tuvo la pelea con gray.

-tch… ¿dónde estará?- bufo fastidiado natsu, se había servido algo de fuego en una jarra de madera y cuando se disponía a beberla esta fue arrebatada de su mano por lo que parecía ser una espada, pero no una espada cualquiera, era una de las espadas de erza.

- **¡RE-EQUIPAR!-** erza apareció desde el balcón del castillo y rápidamente se transformó y uso su armadura de emperador del infierno (la que uso la primera vez que peleo contra natsu)

-¡erza!- natsu reacción en pánico.

-natsu dragneel pelea contra mí, cuando te derrote exijo que aclares lo que escuche esta mañana, ¡PREPARATE!- erza se lanzó con toda su fuerza espada en mano contra él, natsu esquivo a erza pero varios miembros salieron por el aire, incluidos gajeel quien aun en el aire seguía comiendo una bolsa de tornillos y junto a el pantherlilly.

-¡espera erza, puedo explicarlo pero cálmate por favor!-

-¡NO HABLES, PELEA!... "esto está mal, que se supone que estoy haciendo, ¿porque peleo contra él? Se supone que solo lo llamaría en privado para hablar pero… pero…" AAAHHHH- la cabeza de erza no estaba clara, tenía un torbellino de sus propias emociones.

Por otro lado cerca de ahí, mirajane estaba de lo más calmada mientras elfman y lisanna estaban escondidos detrás de la barra de bartender junto con lucy y gray quienes llegaron unos minutos después de que el alboroto empezara.

-ara, ara parece que erza aun no maneja muy bien ese tipo de cosas-

-¿cosas? Pregunto lucy-

-erza es muy nerviosa cuando de cosas de amor se trata, los pocos pretendientes que tuvo salieron lastimados, ella no sabe reaccionar con delicadeza, ciertamente, le faltan modales de una dama- añadió la última parte mirajane con una sonrisa maliciosa y veneno.

-¡URUSAI!- grito erza y le lanzo un barril en la cara a mirajane.

-¡NEECHAN!-

-¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!-

Preguntaron preocupadísimos elfman y lisanna, mientras lucy estaba azul de miedo ante el despliegue salvaje de tanta fuerza -¿estas segura?- añadió la rubia.

-s-si pero creo que... tomare una siesta…-

 ***NOQUEADA***

Mirajane cayó al suelo abatida con sus ojos como remolino, mientras erza aún seguía intentando asestar un golpe directo sobre Natsu pero él se negaba a pelear y esquivaba todos los ataques hasta que quedo acorralado en una esquina y erza espada en mano estaba a punto de dar el golpe definitivo.

-ME DECEPCIONAS NATSU **_¡CORTE DEL INFIERNO CARMESI!_** -

-"esto es malo, tengo que decir las cosas de una sola vez"- pensó rápidamente Natsu y sin darse cuenta -¡ERZA, LO QUE DIJE ESTA MAÑANA! … ¡LO QUE DIJE ES QUE TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO!-

 ***FELCHAZO DIRECTO AL KOKORO***

La espada de erza se zafó de sus manos hacia atrás y cayo justamente donde lucy y gray estaban escondidos, la espada clavada de color carmesí emanada fuego y una aura demoniaca horrible que era señal clara de no tocar, la pobre de lucy y gray estaban pálidos del terror.

-¿q-que acabas… d-d-d-d-de…. d-d-decir?- tartamudeo frenéticamente erza mientras miraba a Natsu en el suelo con su rostro serio, el simple hecho de mirarlo directamente causo que ella se sonrojara extremamente.

Natsu rápidamente se puso en pie y se acercó a erza pero ella dio unos cuantos pasos atrás -erza escarlet, me gustas, como compañera y como mujer… así que- Natsu trago y respiro profundamente -ERZA ACEPTA MIS SENTIMIENTOS, ¿TENDRIAS UNA CITA CONMIGO?-

La declaración de natsu fuerte y clara, con un aura de seguridad y valentía llego hasta los oídos de erza, quien estaba sorprendida y conmovida, era lo que ella sospechaba, natsu en verdad gustaba de ella así como a ella le gustaba natsu. Erza se calmó un poco para sorpresa de ella misma -¿porque? ¿Por qué yo natsu? De entre todas las chicas… decidiste sentir esto por mí… ¿no es algún… tipo de broma?-

Natsu la miro con pasión en sus ojos –no lo es…como deber de un mago de fairy tail debo proteger a mis amigos y camaradas, pero… -

-¿pero?- insistió erza

-no quiero protegerte solo como camarada, quiero protegerte como el hombre que te quiere, no quiero volver a verte llorar, no quiero que nadie te haga daño, quiero disfrutar más de tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu compañía, erza… yo… quiero que tú seas parte de mi vida… es por eso que… me gustas y si mis sentimientos no son correspondidos… está bien, lo aceptare y aceptare con gusto mi castigo- termino su gran declaración natsu mientras se inclinaba.

-¿alguien dijo castigo?- apareció de la nada virgo con un traje de dominatriz de cuero y un látigo lo que provoco que elfman y gray tuvieran hemorragia nasal.

-¡ahora no virgo no es buen momento!- rápidamente lucy cerró la puerta espiritual desde la barra.

Erza termino de procesar lo que natsu le dijo, se acercó directamente a él y con voz firme le dijo -natsu, levanta tu cabeza, no abras los ojos-

-HAI "diablos… kuso… que vergüenza, sabía que erza no sentía nada por mí, seguramente me mandara a volar"- Natsu se puso firme de nuevo con los ojos cerrados tal como erza se lo ordeno.

-eh escuchado tu confesión-

Natsu trago en seco -¿y tú respuesta es?- pregunto con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

-abre los ojos- le dijo casi susurrándole al oído mientras puso su mano en la mejía de natsu.

Cuando natsu abrió los ojos y al verlo pudo observar una conmovida erza con lágrimas, pero lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos y una tierna sonrisa. Fugazmente erza tomo el rostro de natsu y le clavo tremendo beso, parecía como si miles de dragones escupieran fuego en el pecho de natsu, o como si miles de fuegos artificiales fueran lanzados. Natsu estaba muy feliz.

Cuando erza se separó de natsu añadió con voz algo dulce -si natsu, acepto tus sentimientos, acepto ser tu novia-

Al escuchar tales palabras hermosas natsu tomo a erza en brazos y ZAS que le da tremendo beso apasionado y delicado al mismo tiempo.

-WOOAAAAHHHHH- grito en alegría, asombro y celebración el gremio… o bueno lo que quedaba en el

-EEEHHHHHKKK- gritaron gray y happy en estado de shock pues no podían creer que todo saliera como natsu lo deseaba.

-QUE ROMANTICO, ¡JUVIA QUIERE UNA CONFESION ASI DE PARTE DE GRAY SAMA!- grito emocionada juvia con miles de corazoncitos saliendo de su cabeza.

Finalmente el alboroto culmino con un final… feliz por así decirlo, el gremio término medio destruido algunos compañeros noqueados, cana lloraba pero no de felicidad, su barril de cerveza termino perforado y todo se desperdició. Lucy también estaba conmovida se sentía muy feliz de que su compañero de misiones haya logrado su meta, gray pues le daba igual pero no podía dejar de sentirse feliz por esos dos idiotas como el así les decía en su cabeza.

-natsu-

-dime, ¿Qué pasa erza?- el joven mago miro a su chica ignorando por un momento la ovación.

Erza camino un poco hacia adelante mientras se transformaba y se puso su armadura estándar de siempre, quedando de espaldas hacia natsu -de verdad… ¿prometes quedarte conmigo?-

Natsu tomo por detrás a erza y la abrazo fuertemente, sorprendiéndola -nunca me retracto erza… te quiero-

Erza se dejó llevar y confortar por las palabras y abrazo de natsu y con alivio pudo expresar abiertamente estas palabras -hum… yo también, te quiero natsu-

Así terminaba lo que podía ser catalogado como uno de los acontecimientos más importantes dentro del gremio de fairy tail, donde dos almas se unirían y se protegerían una a la otra por siempre.

 ** _Líos De Una Confesión_**

 ** _Fin_**

 **NOTAS: HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS PRIMERO DEBO ACLARAR UN PAR DE COSAS**

 **\- SOY VARON… NO MUJER**

 **\- ME GUSTA MUCHO ESCRIBIR LEMONS ALGUNOS BIEN JARDS… ALGUNOS DEMACIADOS XD EL MOTIVO ES QUE LEO DEMASIADO DOUJINSHI.**

 **BIEN, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA AGRADADO LA HISTORIA, REVIEWS CON INTENCIONES CONSTRUCTIVAS SON MAS QUE BIENVENIDAS, SI NO GUSTO PUES PASAD DE ESTO Y ASI TODOS FELICES.**

 **GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA… QUIEN SABE, TAL VEZ ESCRIBA UN LEMON NATERZA 7U7**


End file.
